1. Technical Field
Embodiments of the present disclosure relate to locking and unlocking technology, and particularly to an electronic device and method for unlocking the electronic device.
2. Description of Related Art
Some electronic devices may be locked or unlocked using the display (e.g., touch panels) of the electronic devices. When people do not need to operate the electronic devices, the electronic device may be locked to reduce power consumption. Then the electronic devices may be unlocked according to user requirements. However, most unlocking methods are implemented by touching or dragging an icon displayed at a predetermined position of the display devices. This is tedious. Therefore, an improved method for unlocking the electronic device is desired.